


Black out

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: Sam blacks out during his two obsessions, Gene and work.





	Black out

Sam had never blacked out during sex before, but there was no other description for it.

He had impressions: the sheet metal of the car flexing under his palms. Gene's animal grunts. The flash of car headlights passing on the motorway twenty yards away. But they were not connected to each other; there was no narrative. They were just moments like photographs. Sensory photographs; the burning pressure in his arse, the smell of rotting vegetation, the creak of the car’s suspension as Gene slammed into him again and again, and the rising moan in his own throat…

"Oi! Tyler!"

He jerked back to awareness of the room, the haze of smoke drifting slowly toward the ceiling, the dull light and the throb of his headache, the mutters from the other members of the team.

Gene scowled at him from his position by the bulletin board. "You going to grace us with your powers of deduction today, Sammy-boy?"

"Oh. Right." Sam shuffled the papers on his desk bringing his mind back to the case at hand. Not the sex, not the awareness of Gene's body and heat and animal magnetism, even from across the room. Not the mutterings, the sidelong looks. The jealousy. How did Gene stay focused on work, when all Sam could think about was the events of the previous night? (Not to mention the five nights before that.)

He had never blacked out during work before. But really, there was no other description for it.


End file.
